The Tutor
by singing-birds
Summary: Finn finds out Rachel is dating Jesse St. James. He also finds out that he's failing math class, and Beiste is ready to replace him with Sam. Little does he know that they key to his success will make his whole world a little brighter. Slight A/U.
1. Chapter 1: If Looks Could Kill

**_A/N: So, an avid reader of Fanfiction, here I am, beginning my very fist Glee Fic. Please be kind. It'll get better, I promise. I'm still getting used to it. I didn't have a BETA reader, so the mistakes are my own. The chapters will have Finn's POV intertwined with 3rd person POV. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"HUDSON, GET IN HERE!" She yelled, and I knew I was in deep. The Beiste has been up my butt since I won the championship game. She wants to keep me as starting quarterback, but I'm kind of failing a class. Well, kind of is an understatement. I'm totally failing Algebra II. "Do you want to be on this team?" she yells, again. I wonder if she has any other volumes. I've only heard loud, louder, and you're-really-gonna-get-it. Right now? It was the third one.<p>

She goes on lecturing me about how I need to get at least a C average to pass and how I have so much potential. Blah, blah, blah. Math just isn't my thing, y'know? There's like lines and letters and symbols… it's not a good time. If only I could pass without actually doing work, y'know? That'd be a good time.

The Beiste keeps on talking, and now she's pacing around her office, and suddenly I hear her stop. I zone back into the conversation, because maybe this means I'm free to go. The bell rings and I grab my bag and swing it across my shoulder. As I'm crossing the threshold, she utters the words I was dreading to hear.

"I'm dead serious, Hudson. I already have your replacement. Sam's shoulder is getting better every day."

Now, that's not a good time.

* * *

><p>Finn had waited all day for 4:00pm. He had received a text from Rachel, his best friend, earlier in the day to "please be in the auditorium at 4pm sharp! xo". He was almost 100% sure that she was finally going to proclaim her love to him in song, just how he likes it. He loves when she sings. They were destined to be the power couple of New Directions. And, no matter how many times they tried to make something happen, something else got in the way. Quinn. Puckerman. Santana. They'd been close friends. That's all. Just friends. Finn liked it. Rachel did, too. But, Finn knew something special was going to happen today.<p>

He got to the auditorium to find Rachel at the piano, sitting next to another boy, giggling. Finn arched his eyebrow. "Uh, hello?"

"Finny! Hi! You're here! I have someone I want you to meet." Rachel says, running over to Finn. The boy stood up from the piano.

He extended his hand with caution, as if this guy in front of him, who was sitting a little too close to the apple of his eye, had some kind of weird contagious disease.

He shook his hand and Rachel beamed. "Hi, I'm Jesse. St. James. You might have seen me at the Invitational-" Firm shake.

"No, no I've never seen you before." Finn said sternly, cutting him off. "I'm Finn." Rachel shot him a look that couldn't necessarily kill, but it could definitely hurt. Finn cleared his throat.

Jesse looked around.

It was pretty awkward.

You could tell Rachel was searching for common conversation topics, but it was Jesse who broke the silence.

"Oh! Rachel! I just remembered, about the, uh, thing I told you about."

"What thing?"

"I have to go! I'll call you, okay?" he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you," he said, referring to Finn. Finn nodded with an arched eyebrow and watched him hop off the stage and basically run towards the rear exits. Finn, feeling proud of how afraid Jesse looked at him, stood a little taller and smiled.

Rachel turned to him and punched his arm. "What the hell was that all about, Finn? That was rude."

"What! I didn't say anything!"

"If looks could kill…" She said, angrily.

"Rachel, I think you're overreacting. Who is he, anyways?" He figured he should just cool off.

"Well, he's Jesse. Super talented. And, well… WE'RE DATING." She yelped, excited. Finn was confused.

"Wait, what? Since when? How long have you known him for?" Finn asked, and Rachel explained, but he wasn't realy listening. Who was this guy? Coming into his life, taking his girl. Well, technically, best friend but… maybe it was time to move on. Maybe there really was no hope for Finchel.

"So…" Rachel took Finn hands. Now he kind of wishes he had listened. "Do you have anything to say? I mean… I just think that you and I… we had our chance, y'know? Maybe it's time to move on to other people."

"What chance? We've never been more available than we've been now and you're just—you're taking that away!"

"Finn, you're my best friend. And you have to understand how incredibly rare it is that I found someone who is both incredibly handsome and can keep up with my vocally… You're my number one guy, Finny. But, I really want to try this out with Jesse. I just hope we can still be best friends. I don't want to lose you or anything. We're stronger than that."

One look into her big brown eyes and he knew, he didn't want to lose her either. He'd rather be her friend than not be anything at all. Frankly, he had other things to deal with, things like passing math.

She batted her eyelashes, "C'mon, how could you say no to me?" and giggled.

Finn stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "Maybe you're right…" He pulled away. "Besties?"

Rachel snorted at how a word as frilly as "bestie" comes out of Finn, so tall and bulky. She hugged him tight, and squeezed him. Taking in his scent and thinking about being with Jesse. Would things feel this right with him? She pulled away, forcing Jesse into her mind. Jesse, the boy with the sweet smile and amazing vocals. The amazing performer with a sparkle in his eye. The same sparkle she had. The hunger for stardom. She liked Jesse so much. "Thanks, Finn," she said, and shot him one of her many smiles. She liked to call this one the 'thankful' smile. "I have to go… I have a chemistry exam tomorrow."

"Oh, so… that was it? You wanted me to meet Jesse? That's why you texted me to come?"

"I had to see if my best friend approved of my new boyfriend," she said, grabbing her bags, a giddy look in her eye. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Boyfriend._ The word stung a little. "Sounds good. I'd walk you out but uh, I have to get some books from my locker."

"Books? You can read?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. The Beiste told me I needed to pass Algebra 2 to stay on the team, so…"

"Hmm. Well, if you need any help, just let me know. Bye!" and she skipped off. Finn stared her. She stopped midway to look at her phone and laughed, "Jesse's waiting outside for me. He's been waiting since he left. You must've really scared him," and she was on her way.

Finn smiled at the thought of him scaring someone. _What a wuss. _Then he wiped the smile off his face when he realized that he was the one missing out.

* * *

><p>I slammed my locker door shut. I'm enraged (Rachel taught me that word) that Rachel is with some other dude. She should be with me. We're the ones who should be the power couple. He walks down the empty hallway and past Mr. Schue's office.<p>

"Hey, Finn!" Mr. Schue called out.

I turned. Mr. Schue was awesome and all, but the last thing he wanted to hear about was Glee."

"Coach Beiste told me you were looking for a tutor…" Um, no I wasn't. "I think I found you one! Just come to my office tomorrow after school and we'll set things up. I think you'll really like her."

"Uh—yeah, sure. Thanks, Mr. Schue."

Her? Math tutors come in female? Chicks do math? I swore it was going to be, like, JewFro or something. Great, it's probably a girl version of JewFro.

Something good better come out of this day.


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel Who?

_**A/N: THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS. 3 I know I only had 3, but it's exciting! I started school today, and I'm probably going to be really busy, but here's chapter 2. Please please please enjoy and review. Suggestions are also welcome. I don't know if I'm dumbing down Finn too much. Anyways, I still don't have a beta reader, so bare with me. (Oh, and the -10 thing happened at my school. Just saying. There are crazy teachers out there).**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rachel Who?<p>

You know what's weird? Like, how heavy your head is. No seriously… Have you ever like tilted it back and like rolled it around and felt how damn heavy it is. There's obviously not "air under the hair" or whatever it was that my first grade teacher said to my mom. There's definitely something in there. I roll my head around again... Haa… this is so trippy… wait… what was I doing? _Ughhhh, math. _Okay. This can't be too hard. Okay. Math. Yeah, that's what I was doing. I can play with my heavy head later. Okay. Mrs. Mayfield gave us a take-home test and I'm sure I can do it if I just focus. Find the zeros of the function f. Hmm. How does one "find a zero"? I don't see any zeros anywhere. There's just a graph with a squiggly line. That means there are no zeros. Haaa, maybe this is easier than I thought. I bet Mayfield thought she was gonna fail me this time. Wrong! As I was searching for zeros on my test (and not finding any), I realized I was going to be late for Glee rehearsal, so I put my things away, and ran over to the choir room.

"Ah! Finn! Good thing you're here... just in time for the special announcement!"

I took a seat next to Rachel and set my books down. "What's all the fuss about?" I whispered. And she just smiled widely.

"I'd like to personally welcome our newest member: Jesse St. James!" and in he walked, with a smile that I was ready to punch off his face. Rachel shot up beside me and clapped loudly.

"Wait, Mr. Schue... he doesn't even go here." Santana said before I could get over the odd combination of shock and anger... and jealousy.

"I transferred here to McKinley. Now I can spend time with my true love... Rachel. When you truly love something, you have to go for it." he said and she ran out of her seat and jumped into his arms. I'm waiting for the perfect moment to get at him. Rachel, leading him by the hand, sat down and he stood in front of my chair.

"D'you mind if I sit there, pal?" Jesse said. Rachel peeked her head over his shoulder with pleading eyes. Her big, deep, brown eyes that I fall in love with every time. I shook my head, faking politeness and took my bags and sat behind the new pair, next to Tina and Mike. Tina shot me an apologetic look and squeezed my knee before turning back to Mike. It's like everyone knew how much this was tearing me up inside except for Rachel.

And the truth is, I did mind. I minded a lot.

* * *

><p>After that day in Glee club, when Mr. Schue asked him if he wanted to meet with the tutor then, Finn kindly rejected his offer, telling him that he was figuring it out little by little, and that he was already getting the hang of the whole "functioning thing"… Mr. Schue, worried about Finn saying "the functioning thing," told him that if he changed his mind, to let him know. But that was really code for: <em>you need it, Finn. You need someone to tutor you. ASAP. <em>

Finn was in math class, he remembered to go this time and Mrs. Mayfield was passing out the graded take home tests from the other day.

"Hudson, Finn—is this reality? Finn Hudson? In my class? I can't believe it!" Mrs. Mayfield joked. She was a short and stout woman with facial hair and a mole on her upper lip with a hair on it. She kind of reminded Finn of Humpty Dumpty, and that's pretty much all he could think of when he actually went to her class.

Finn confidently when over to her desk to grab his test, and was shocked at his grade. -10 F. "I got an F?"

"Honey, if I could've given you an E, I would've."

"But, I don't understand how I could have scored a NEGATIVE 10!"

"You got a zero, because you somehow managed to miss all of the zeros of all of the functions, and every exercise had at least one real root. Then the negative 10 happened because you misspelled your name and got the date wrong. The details count, Finn." He looked at his paper. Name: _Fin Hudso Date: November 4__th__, 1998. _What was he thinking?

The bell rang and Finn placed the paper back onto Mrs. Mayfield's desk, trying to keep his cool.

"Finnegan," (This wasn't even his name, who does she think she is?) "Take your test with you, and try to get it right this time. I'm giving you a break here. Oh, and next time try to get Noah Puckerman to tag along."

It was cool for Mrs. Mayfield to do that and all, but Finn was fuming. Never had he been this angry. Except for the time when Quinn told him Puck was the baby's daddy. That was pretty bad. But at least he didn't get kicked off the team for it. And he really didn't feel like spending time with a girl version of JewFro to get his grades up. He wasn't going to stoop that low.

He needed to relax, so he went to the basketball court to shoot some hoops during his study hall period. He took the rack of balls and began to shoot some baskets. He was pretty rusty, considering it was football season and he hadn't really been focusing on basketball. Plus, Rachel didn't really like sports so when they were hanging out they usually just saw weird movie-musicals that Finn never really liked but Rachel enjoyed them so it was cool. When he couldn't get at least one in, he heard someone come up behind him.

"Your footing's wrong," the individual said. Finn turned around, embarrassed, to see a girl about Rachel's height with her tied up in a bun, but some of her curls weren't really cooperating. "May I?" She grabbed the ball from his hands, slightly brushing her dark, tiny fingers with his, to demonstrate, "you have to have them in line with your shoulders, balance yourself, shoot, and follow through." _Swoosh._

"Nice shot," Finn said, "Finn Hudson."

"Thanks, and, I know who you are," she giggled, taking another ball from the rack. "Just about everyone does. Star quarterback, kickass point guard, Glee boy. I went to the invitational, you know. You're pretty much good at everything." She did a lay-up this time, her tiny body moving swiftly, and Finn was totally checking her out. She had on short red shorts, and a t-shirt that fit her too well, and if he really looked, he could see her red sports' bra. Totally hot. And she made the shot, too. Who was this girl?

"Well, you totally just walked in on me failing and then gave me, the so-called 'kickass point guard', a free lesson," he said. "There should be a girls team."

"There _is _a girls' team, genius. But, no one at this school really cares about feminine basketball, so. I guess it's good in a way, because we don't have to deal with people seeing us lose but that never happens so…" and she giggled, dribbling the ball. "And, it's kind of my nature to teach people things. I like give basketball lessons to little kids at the YMCA and stuff."

"That's pretty cool," he said, dribbling his own ball. Enjoying her presence. "So, do you normally come down here or were you spying on me?" he said.

She laughed, and he felt kind of embarrassed, but then he realized she was laughing in a "you're-really-funny" kind of way, and not in an "oh-my-god-ew" kind of way. "I was actually running some laps, clearing my head, and I came back here so I could shower because I have to meet with Figgins in about 20 minutes."

He pictured her naked and saved the image.

It might come in handy later.

Finn didn't even know the girls could shower here. "Oh, well then you should get a move on then, I know how you girls are getting ready."

"Yeah, I will. But, before I go, you have to make a shot," she teased. Mischief in her almond shaped, brown eyes.

Finn got nervous. Lately he'd been letting everyone down. He knew there was no getting out of it, and he didn't want to keep her waiting. He did exactly what she told him. Shoulders squared, balanced knees, he shot, he followed through. _Swoosh. _She jumped up and gave him a high five, jumping high, because the height difference was substantial. She laughed and Finn saw her extremely straight, perfect teeth.

"Catch ya later!" She said and walked off. Finn watched the sway of her hips and realized he didn't know her name.

"Hey, you have a name?"

She smiled wide, "How rude of me, I'm Ana. Ana Rodríguez." and she ran off.

He took a shot, and made it. He smiled.

Ana.

Ana Rodríguez.

* * *

><p>After meeting Ana, I hit the showers as well, and it's kind of hot knowing that she was naked, too, just a few feet away. I changed into my clothes and decided to meet Mr. Schue so he could give me the tutor's number. Maybe it <em>was<em> best if I got a tutor… basketball always makes me feel better; especially basketball and hot girls playing basketball. But, if I got a tutor, and Rachel saw that I was working hard to pass math, maybe she'd want to be with me. Y'know? It shows that I'm able to recognize when I'm not good at something.

I went over to Mr. Schue's office and there he was, grading some papers. Handing out A's like he was paid for it. We started talking, and man, he's definitely my favorite teacher. We just talked about all sorts of things, and then he asked me how I felt about Jesse and Rachel, but I didn't say that I was jealous. I mean, I'm happy for Rachel, really. Am I totally in love with her? Yeah, but, she was happy. And if she's happy with a frilly boy, then I'm happy. Right? I could totally tell Mr. Schue saw straight through me and my lies.

"So, did you make up your mind about the tutor? Word around school is you scored a -10?" Schuester said and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's actually why I came by," I said, "do you think you could give me her number or something that way I could like reach her or are we going to meet through you…? I'm new to the whole tutoring thing. Actually, I'm new to the whole _studying _thing."

Mr. Schue chuckled when someone popped their head in the door.

"Señor Schuester, ¿qué hace aquí tan tarde?" _Mr. Schuester, what are you doing here so late. _"I just came out of a meeting with Figgins. I swear, that guy gets more _loco_ by the minute."

It was her!

"¡Anita! Estoy corrigiendo exámenes, por cierto, en estos momentos hablaba de ti." _Anita! I'm correcting some tests, I was talking about you just now, by the way. _"Finn, meet my brightest student, Ana Rodríguez."

"I know you!" she said, finally acknowledging Finn's presence. "We just met about an hour ago, actually. "What's up?"

"Finn needs a tutor."

"Oh, _really?_"

"She's the tutor? But Mr. Schue, I'm passing Spanish. What I need is an Algebra tutor."

"I know, but Ana here can take care of you. Ana, Coach Beiste said he needs at least a C to pass.

She smiled, "Mr. Schuester, I'm flattered! I'm kind of an expert, Hudson."

Mr. Schue beamed, "Trust me! She's really good. Straight A student."

"And I won't charge you anything, I need service hours for the NHS. Come on! It'll be fun! You know, out of the 7 students I've tutored in math, all of them have passed with at least a C."

I smiled and stood up to pick up my bags. "Looks like I found myself a tutor."

She beamed and sort of attacked me. But I liked it. She pulled away. "Sorry, Mr. Schue can agree that us Latinos are pretty affectionate."

Rachel who?


	3. Chapter 3: Breadstix

**_A/N: OH MY GOD. I LOVE YOU GUYS. 16 REVIEWS? I FREAKED OUT! So, school is insane, and it's only going to get worse, but I want to try to update as much as I can, because I know how annoying it is to wait for an update. This chapter is sort of a filler, because I know what I want to happen, but it can't happen so fast. And, well, I was reading some blogs and some people were talking about how much of an idiot Finn is, but I mean, I love myself some Hudson. This chapter kind of makes him seem like a douche, but what can you do? Reviews please! And suggestions are welcome! 3 Thank you, thank you, thank you!_**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Ana's been tutoring me and I still forget where the library is sometimes. That's where we meet, twice a week after school… Tuesdays and Thursdays. She took class with Mayfield when she was a freshman, so she feels my pain. She's the first person that didn't get frustrated with me when I didn't get it, and she doesn't mind explaining it to me until I do. It took me 20 minutes to finally find the library, but when I got there, I signed in at the front desk (I'm pretty sure I saw the librarian wink at me… she's like 80…) and I sat down at our usual table. I'm a little early (I knew it would take me a while to get here, so I began my journey earlier than usual) so I decided to take out the practice exercise she had given me the past Thursday and began checking them. Ten minutes passed and she still wasn't there. She wouldn't stand me up. She's different from all the other girls. She surely has a good reason to be late. I keep on checking my answers and I was positive that I had gotten them all right, except for maybe one or two. After the negative 10 incident, I don't get my hopes up about anything at all.<p>

Fifteen minutes into our session, and Ana comes rushing through the library doors. "FINN, I'M SO SORRY!" She yells, and the librarian shushes her. "Sorry Mrs. Rose. I can take it from here if you'd like. My Latino Student Union meeting ran long… I promise it'll never happen again," she said, catching her breath.

"Don't worry, dear. I was catching up on my book. You know where the keys are, be sure to turn off all the lights when you're done." The librarian said, picking up her things and wandering off through the library's emergency doors.

Ana volunteers at the library too, and she usually does after school duty, and she like registers new books into the system, cleans the tables, and restocks the books in their corresponding areas. This is what she did while I did practice exercises and stuff… I'm glad she finds something else to do 'cause she doesn't really leave much room to concentrate. "So, where did we leave off last time? The quadratic formula, right?"

I watched as she pulled her long, curly hair into a ponytail, "yeah, I mean, you gave me a few exercises and I did them all, so…" and I handed her the paper.

She scanned the paper and my stomach was doing somersaults. What was she thinking? Were they all wrong?

She stayed quiet.

I died a little on the inside.

"Is it bad?" I choked out.

She raised her eyes over the paper just a little, the seriousness in her eyes freaked me out. "I'm… confused."

"I'm sorry, my handwriting really sucks but…"

"No, see, I'm trying to figure out if I should congratulate myself for being such a great tutor or if I should congratulate you for getting them all right..." she looked up at me a smiled widely. "I'm going to have to come up with some kind of treat for you for being such a good student," she took her index finger and tapped my nose and winked at me. Was she being sexual? I hope she was. God, what if she was being sexual? What if she wants me? I just hope she didn't mean a sticker.

I blushed a little and asked her, "Like what?"

She was setting her things down on the table I had picked and taking out the Algebra book that she had borrowed from Mrs. Mayfield to the current section we were studying. She giggled a little, "You'll see."

"You know, since I _did_ get a perfect score, I think," and I shuffled over to where she was (my nose was still hot from where she touched me), "we should maybe skip today's lesson."

"Ah, ah, ah," she denied, shaking her index finger from side to side. "Today we're going to be _graphing!_ I won't quit until you can do this in your sleep!"

I sighed, "It was worth a shot."

* * *

><p>Finn went to the auditorium to rehearse his next number for Mr. Schue's Glee assignment. Usually, it's empty during his study hall period and that's exactly what he needed. However, as he sneaked in through the rear exits, he heard someone singing. He squinted his eyes and there <em>he was. The enemy. <em>He sat down on a seat in the last row as Jesse croaked a tune (okay, so he was really good, maybe even better than Finn) and then Rachel joined in. They were rehearsing a duet for Glee. He twirled her around and she belted out a high note that made every hair on Finn's body stand on it's end. She was magic. But she was someone else's. As the finished the song, Rachel practically tackled Jesse and they started making out right there on the stage. Finn sneaked out of the back door, feeling even worse than he did when he came in. He went straight to his locker and began throwing his books in it. He grunted angrily every time he threw a different book and slammed it shut. Why wasn't he good enough for her? Why did she choose him over her?

A few weeks had passed, and Finn had another session with Ana, but this time, Ana was there first. She had a meeting with Mrs. Mayfield and she gave her one of Finn's quizzes from the week before, where he scored 40 out of 45, pretty damn good in Ana's book, so she was going to fulfill his request of skipping a session, and doing something else. Finn was working so hard and Ana knew that everyone deserves a break now and then, she should know… considering she was an active member in almost 6 clubs, the Student Council, and she was president of the Honor Society, plus 4 AP classes, and basketball.

She didn't like to admit it, because what she was doing with Finn was strictly professional, but she was starting to develop feelings for him. She liked how big and tall he was and, despite being one of the most popular boys in school, how humble he was. She didn't know much about him that she didn't already know (the only topic Ana would allow them to talk about was math) so when Mrs. Mayfield showed her Finn's quiz and told her that he was participating more in class and got Noah Puckerman to attend, she took it as the perfect opportunity to maybe take him out and finally have a conversation with him that didn't include phrases such as "this won't factor" or "but completing the square is such a hassle."

She sat at the table and checked her make-up in the little mirror she kept in her purse. Why did she want to impress him so badly? She was always so immersed in her own projects and extracurriculars, she didn't focus on actually having relationships with boys. She had a bunch of friends, and in her own circle, she was pretty popular. There had been a few boys who had asked her out, but she was never interested. Not like she was now, anyways.

Finn arrived, just on time, and she was putting on some chap stick. "Hey you!" she said, standing up.

"Hey, Ana, okay, so this is what's going to happen," and he sat her back down.

"You never charge me anything, so today I'm going to pay you back and we're going out to Breadstix and I don't care what you say or if we have to work on cubic functions or any of that. I'm taking you out and that's that," he said all in one breath, trying to get it all out before he psyched himself out of it.

"That sounds lovely," she said. "Your car or mine?"

They decided to take Finn's pick-up, and he drove her to Breadstix. On the way, Finn and Ana just talked about their days, and it was nice. It wasn't awkward, like it would've been with most people. It was natural. It was nice. When they arrived to the restaurant, Finn got out of the car, and circled over to Ana's side, to open the door for her.

"Why, thank you." She definitely wasn't used to that. She always saw her grandfather open the door for her grandmother, but she thought that chivalry had died out. She was happily surprised. "So, do you come here often?"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of, I mean… it's one of the only decent, affordable places in town so…"

"That's cool," she said, swinging her bag back and forth.

She was nervous. And excited. Nerxcited? Yeah, something like that.

* * *

><p>I looked around the crowded restaurant and there they were. Rachel and Jesse St. Jerkwad. They we're celebrating their "month-aversary"… whatever the hell that was. Rachel was wearing a pretty pink dress, and her hair was tied up in a bun, her bangs brushed to the side.<p>

She looked beautiful.

I took Ana out because I really wanted to thank her. I really did. She had been amazing and I'm 80% sure that I've bettered in my grades. But, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to spy on Rachel and Jesse. I can't shake the idea of them making out or sharing spaghetti or just… no. I can't deal with it.

Ana looked pretty, too.

She had makeup on, which is weird. I mean, I don't really notice these things, but she looked different today. She always looks hot, but today she was different. She was wearing some really tight jeans and a sweater that left much to be desired. She was talking to me, but I was focusing on trying to look like I was focusing but really focusing on making sure Jesse's hands were above the table.

"Finn? What are you looking at?" Ana turned around. Shit. I hope she won't get mad. "Oh, hey, look. It's Rachel Berry and… what's-his-face… um… Jason? Jackson? I know it's with a J. James! Jesse! Jesse St. James! Yeah, I gave him like a tour of the school and stuff on the first day of his transfer."

"Yeah, they're um… together and stuff."

"That's nice… they're kind of cute together. I mean, I'd never tell them that, because they have enough confidence boosters of their own, but they are. I mean—so talented and all—"

I cut her off, "No, actually. They're not 'cute.' They're disgusting and I he can go roll in a pile of manure."

She cracked up laughing at what I said, but then her eyes sort of got sad and she cleared her throat. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She sighed, and moved next to me, so she could see Rachel and Jesse clearly. Jesse kissed Rachel.

Let me at him.

"She is very pretty. Very Jewish as well, but nonetheless beautiful."

"Yeah, but she picked him over me, so… I just wish I could make her jealous, y'know? Let her know that she's really missing out on something amazing."

Was I saying all of this out loud?

"I'm sorry for bringing you here now… I guess I preferred being with someone and I really like hanging out with you."

"It's cool. But, uh, I think I could maybe help you out with the whole 'making her jealous' thing."

"No, I've tried everything—"

And she kissed me.

She didn't let me finish.

She totally caught me off guard.

I opened my eyes and there she was, kissing me!

I closed them.

I eased into the kiss.

Her lips were soft and warm, and she smelled really good.

Her hand was in my hair.

The other one on my chest.

I put a hand in the crook of her neck.

Am I dreaming?

It had been so long since he had been kissed.

She pulled back, and I went in for more, but when I look up, Rachel and Jesse are right there next to our table.

"Hey, Rachel! Jesse!" Ana says, not at all dazed. I couldn't find any words. "How are you guys?"

Did that really just happen?

"H-hey…" Rachel choked out, letting go of Jesse's hand and crossing her arms. "Finn, you didn't tell me you and Chachi were dating."

"We were just on our way out actually…" Jesse said, putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder that she shrugged off.

"Finn Hudson, we have a pending conversation," Rachel said before storming off.

"Thank you," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"No. Don't worry. Um, I'll talk to you later, okay? Thanks for the pasta… it was awesome."

"Oh, but… don't you want dessert?"

"No—um, it's cool. We'll just… I'll see you around."

"Don't you need a ride?"  
>"It's cool, I promise. I'll walk back to school and get my car. It's not that dark out."<p>

And she left.

What was that?

After a kiss that magical, how could she leave me like that?


	4. Chapter 4: The Full Package

**_A/N: YAY SO HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 4! I'm so excited to have this up finally. I was dying to update. Every now and then I write little scenes on my phone and then cut it together to make a chapter, and there's some pretty good stuff coming to don't stop reading. :) Thanks for all the positive reviews and I promise there's more Jealous Rachel coming in the next chapter, maybe. Please r/r, check out the one shot I posted last weekend called "Pillow Talk" its more Finchel than Fuinn, so don't freak out. And um... well, I'm sorry I took so long to write this! Goodnight y'all. Oh! and tell your friends about this if you like it. :) haha. _**

* * *

><p>So, Rachel definitely had a pending conversation with me. She texted me as soon as I got home, which worried me. I kind of looked around everywhere… made sure she wasn't hiding under the bed. Sometimes I worry. I once found a baby monitor down there with the initials S.S. on it… I don't even want to know. Anyways, so yeah, she texted me. Which is weird, because Rachel never texts me, ever. Well we used to text all the time, but know she's with Jesse and he's probably the only one she ever texts.<p>

_Rachel: Finn Christopher Hudson, what was that?_

_Me: What was what_

_Rachel: …. you making out with little Miss Jennifer Lopez (who btw doesn't have any real talent, it's all auto-tuned) at Breadstix. that's a family environment, Finn !_

_Me: I didn't see you freakin out when jesse was all lovey dovey. whats the big deal anyways, ANA (that's her name btw) is just a friend. she'd been helping me with math, so I took her out to dinner 'cause my grades have gotten better so_

_Rachel: Just a friend? you don't look at her the same way you look at one of your "friends", Finn. one of your friends is Tina… Mercedes… Lauren. you looked at her like something else_

_Me: Like what?_

_Rachel: like you used to look at me_

_Me: you're with jesse now_

_Rachel: ik, but I thought we were friends_

_Me: exactly…. friends._

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the Breadstix incident, and Ana had "postponed" or "cancelled" their study sessions for the week. She was so embarrassed! She crossed the line in a major way. She didn't even know if he enjoyed it or not. She was mortified. How could she look him in the eye ever again? Plus, he achieved his goal of getting Rachel jealous, so she was probably back in his arms by Monday. The thought sickened Ana to her core. She wasn't a jealous person, but she'd do whatever she could in her power to be a little more like Rachel. Maybe she'd cut the meat out of her diet… straighten her hair more… she realized she was being ridiculous, so she pushed the thought out of her mind.<p>

"Nice turn out," Ana said to her best friend Lilly, opening the locker room door to look out at the gym to find about three people in the stands. They had a game today against John Adams High School, their rival team.

"How come people don't come out to see us?" Lilly complained, "we're _so _good. And, I want people to see my skills, yo."

"Oh my god, Lilly, how many times do I have to tell you not to end every statement with 'yo'?" Ana laughed, returning to the locker room. They were going to start warming up soon, and Ana hadn't put on her basketball shoes yet. The rest of the girls on the team were looking around for balls to warm-up, and they weren't really succeeding.

"Ugh! Damn these boys on the basketball team. They suck! I'm positive that I left three good balls here last time," one of the girls whined.

"Guys, c'mon. They're not that bad," Ana said, defending the team, but mostly defending Finn, although its been a few days since they had spoken.

"Ana, they all _suck._ They think we're all lesbians. And, I mean, whatever, it's the stereotype, but I don't judge any of them for being morons and culturally inept beings."

"Just check the office or something. I'm sure Coach Duggan won't mind, yo—sorry," Lilly said, giggling. Ana smacked her with the back of her hand. Their relationship was an interesting one. They smacked each other, they told each other everything, they were texting almost incessantly. They were best friends. Ana never liked getting close to anyone (hence the way she was forcing herself to get away from Finn), but Lilly was sort of an exception. They shared the weirdest thoughts, like how afraid they were of losing their virginity to the wrong guy, or how weird it would be if they didn't recognize anyone at their 10 year reunion. They were so close, and their relationship was almost sisterly. They were also the two star players of the team. They kind of _could_ act like total divas if they wanted to, because they've been champions every single year in their division thanks to them, but Ana never let it get to her head, because she knew that everything you had one day could easily be taken away the next. Lilly, on the other hand, let herself be proud.

After the two girls were alone in the locker room, Lilly confronted Ana. "So what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"You were pretty quick to defending the boys' basketball team…"<p>

"Yeah, so?"

"What's going on with Finn? That's what I wanna know… you were all excited about him taking you out… you never told me anything afterwards," Lilly said, fixing her long blonde locks into a high ponytail in the mirror.

"What ever happened to McKinley athletes having each other's backs?"

Lily stared at her.

Ana sat down and began tying her shoes, "I wasn't 'all excited.' I was just looking forward to the opportunity to see him outside of the school setting. But uh, nothing's up. I mean, I haven't seen him in a while… we don't exactly run in the same circle so…"

Lilly turned around, crossed her arms, and stared at her, "Ana, I _know_ you. What's the big deal? Weren't you tutoring him? I know for a fact that you don't just _stop_ tutoring people. I mean—"

"He's in love with someone else, Lil. That afternoon when he took me out, yeah, I thought he was actually interested in _me,_ but," Ana sighed, pain in her eyes, "we were there to spy on Rachel Berry and her new boyfriend. And then, oh god. It's so embarrassing."

"What was embarrassing?" Lilly asked, intrigued,

"Well, I was kind of… I don't know! I was kind of angry that he was using me, but at the same time, Lil, I couldn't help myself! He wanted to make her jealous… so I kissed him. And it worked, she came by the table faster than I-don't-know-what. He's just so beautiful, you know?"

"Ew, he's like a giant."

"I know," Ana said dreamily. "His dark, squinty eyes; his crooked smile; the way he cocks his head to the side and stuffs his hands in his pockets when he's a little embarrassed… and he's not a total jerk, you know? He's super humble. You'd think he'd be all high and mighty, but he isn't. He's—well, he's in love with someone else, so. I'm trying to deal with that. He's tried contacting me, but if I don't have an NHS meeting, or practice, or SAT Prep, I just make up an excuse not to be able to go. I feel bad, because he was really improving his grades but… I think he thinks I'm some easy choice. I don't want him to have to settle for little old me. He deserves Rachel." Ana stopped herself, realizing she had already said too much.

"Oh my goodness, you love him. Ana that's adorable! You usually never go there."

"Lilly! Don't be stupid. That's probably the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"Dude, I'm taking AP Psych, you know. I know these things. And it's okay to have feelings for someone… they're not all going to let you down. Well, okay, some of them will, but you're going to find that special someone sooner or later, I'm sure of it. You're such an awesome girl."

"If I'm so awesome, then why doesn't he want me instead of her? She's beautiful and dainty, that's why."

"Hon, if you aren't beautiful and dainty, I don't know what is. You're every boy's dream girl, they just don't know it yet. They all think that they want the Santana Lopezs of the world, but they really want the full package, and baby you've got it."

"Right, whatever. Thanks Lil… c'mon, we have to warm up," Ana said, sighing, feigning to ignore Lilly's comment. Was it love? Nah. I mean, lust? Maybe. The way he carried himself made her go weak in the knees. Maybe she just really liked him. But, she could deal with it. She had a lot of things going on, so she was sure she'd be just fine.

She walked out on the court and got in the line. The John Adams girls had arrived, and their respective coaches were talking. It was Ana's turn to practice a three-pointer and she missed it. The ball bounced to the backside of the court, near the entrance. Lilly laughed at her, and Ana stuck out her tongue. She jogged over to the ball and someone was holding it out for her.

"Thanks," she said, not even noticing who it was. She tried to take the ball from the big hands that she recognized immediately and wouldn't let go. "Finn… what—what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you play. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened and—when we kissed, I felt like we were connected. And, my heart beats really hard when I think of you and I—I miss you."

"RODRIGUEZ, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Coach Duggan yelled.

Ana looked at Finn and he handed her the ball. She tucked it under her arm. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

He nodded and she ran off. The game began.

Ana couldn't stop thinking about what Finn said, but she couldn't let it ruin her game, especially when she was playing with the John Adams girls.

* * *

><p>I never see her around school and she hasn't tutored me since that day at Breadstix. I knew I should have chewed some gum or something before. My breath might have sucked and maybe that's why she had been avoiding me. I decided to go to her game. I asked Coach Beiste for a copy of the athletic department's calendar, and they had a game scheduled for this afternoon, so I went for it. It took some guts though. But, I went. And, I told her what I had to say: that I couldn't stop thinking about her, that I missed her. No lie, I thought she was going to slap me. But she just looked really sad, almost let down. She sighed. I could tell she was surprised when I said that. She probably thinks I came back just to get in her pants or something. I don't even think about that. Okay, so maybe I do, so what? But, that's not the reason I came back. I think I really like her. Every time I drift off in math class, I think of her. My grades are slipping. I need her back. I didn't mean to <em>use<em> her. I'd never want to use her. I mean, I kind of used her. The truth is I regretted it from the moment the words came out of my mouth. I should have taken her out under better circumstances not involving Rachel and Jesse, who are still going strong by the way, and strangely, I'm okay with that. They're always having PDA sessions in Glee and, normally, I'd be super jealous… but the guilt of using Ana pretty much cancels out any other emotion I've ever felt in my life. Because I start thinking of her smile, of the way she walks, of her eyes when I get something she had spent a while explaining to me. And now, that I'm here, watching her play, it hits me harder that I have feelings that I can't deny any more. She's perfect. Her small body and the way her uniform hugs her body.

And her number.

Number 5.

That's my number.

There she is, right in front of my eyes, the full package.


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons in Love

**_A/N: So, there's a story behind this chapter, haha. I just accidentally texted some of it to one of my best friends and she almost read it. That would have been a freaking nightmare. I legit hope she didn't read it. Oh well, I like this chapter. Updating so soon because I'm desperate for reviews and because I was desperate for some Finn/Ana action. I need a couple name for them. :3 Help? haha, so r/r! What do you guys want to see in the next chapters? I don't have class tomorrow so... there might be another one coming soon. :)_**

* * *

><p>It's the last quarter of the game and feminine basketball has never been so intense. The John Adams girls, all monstrous beings, were bringing their A game, but even then, they were down by 2 points and there were 4 minutes left on the clock. The ball was theirs and Ana was busy shouting out plays, Coach Duggan was pacing quickly back and forth. I was on the edge of my seat. Not gonna lie, Ana was even hotter when she was on the court. She was so swift and quick. One second she was on one side, the next she had the ball on the other side of the court, scoring a basket. Three minutes on the clock and the pointguard on the opponent's team had the ball. Ana was guarding her, moving her feet like a madwoman. The point guard passed and Ana jumped to get it, but it ever so slightly missed her fingers. Maybe an extra inch or two of height would have helped her out there. Ana pressed her body up against the colossal pointguard, and a the other girl took a shot. She made it. There was a tie. A blonde chick on the McKinley, with a long pony tail swaying from side to side, was handed the ball by the referee. She passed it to Ana. Forty-five seconds on the clock, and she runs like there's no tomorrow. She makes it to the three-pointer line. She shoots, and the ball is in slow motion in the air, everyone stopped in their tracks, I got up from my seat. Thirty seconds fleeted on the clock. A sepulchral silence hovered over the not-nearly-enough crowded gym. The buzzer rang. Swoosh. The McKinley girls won, once again. Thanks to my girl.<p>

* * *

><p>After the game, the girls were in the locker room, cornering Ana. Each emitting their opinion as to what she should do with Finn. Talk to him, ignore him, run up and jump on him and never let go (this was Lilly's idea), hear him out, tell him to go to hell. She finally got out of there, and approached Finn who was sitting out on the bleachers.<p>

"Hey," she said, coming over to him.

"Ana! That game! It was super awesome. You were super awesome. I mean- I'm in shock."

"Thanks, Finn. I'm glad that... uh, you could come by," she took a seat next to him. "So how's Rachel?"

"She's with Jesse."

"Oh... that sucks. I thought for sure that you guys would be together by now."

"Not really, I don't want her anymore."

"Oh, really?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep. I, uh, actually have my eye on someone else," he said, turning to face her.

"Finn, I don't know how you Glee kids do these kinds of things, but I'm just... I'm just the tutor, you know? That's all you know about me. And I have a lot of things going on, too. I really like you, Finn. But I don't know if this thing- which I mean, isn't really anything- between us can work out."

Finn felt kicked in the stomach. This wasn't happening. "Can we at least be friends? I'm not some type of mathematical genius yet."

Ana laughed. He liked it when she laughed. "Of course we can. Tuesdays and Thursdays?" she said, smiling.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays."

And that was enough for Finn, at least for now.

He had given her a ride to and from school that day, but instead of simply dropping her off, he followed her inside. "Don't expect too much from me, I have a ton of work to do," she said, letting him in. "Don't worry," Finn said smiling, eager to be allowed into the inner sanctum that was her room.

It was very simple. A queen sized bed, a desk, a mirror, some drawers, and the walls were baby pink. She immediately went into her bathroom and came out 2 minutes later in the same tiny red shorts Finn had met her in and a Math Week t-shirt.

"You can do whatever you want, Finn. I'm just going to work on a few things I have pending for the NHS and then some reviews to do so... just make yourself comfortable." She immediately sat at her laptop while Finn stared at her long, dark legs. She put on her eyeglasses and began to work.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I've had them for a while. It's only for when I use the computer though. Super dorky, I know," she replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Nah, you look beautiful," he said, and she looked up briefly and smiled small. She looked back at the screen quickly. She still felt used, even though she was the one who kissed him... he didn't like her. He only seized the opportunity to make Rachel jealous. She was so confused, and she tried to hide back the feelings, but it was a little harder than expected. And he just looked so cute today, with his letterman jacket and messed up hair. He could do anything and Ana would succumb to it, oddly enough she never thought she'd be that type of girl.

He laid down on the bed with a loud thump, and took out his english book. He set it aside. He rolled on his side and smelled the sheets, discretely. They smelled like her. He tried to memorize the scent, the same scent that invaded his nose when she kissed him at Breadstix that one night. He suddenly heard her laughing.

"What?" he said.

"Just... you."

"Do I look like a clown or something?" he said, jokingly.

"Well..."

He threw her a stuffed poodle that was on the bed.

"Hey! Not Mr. Pinky!" she said catching it in the air, and then hugging it.

"Anaaa," he whined, rolling across her bed, "I need help."

"With whaaat?" she mocked him.

"I have a vocabulary quiz tomorrow and I don't know if I know the words."

"What do you mean you don't know if you know the words?" she laughed.

"Like, some of them are super confusing. Help? Please?" he pouted. She sighed. How could she say no?

"Okay," she rolled her desk chair over to the bed and propped her feet up on the edge of it, and Finn sat up. He handed her the vocabulary book. "I'll tell you the word, and you give me a sentence," she said. "Okay, um... rectify."

"Rectify..." he thought of something suave to say. "Finn would like to rectify what happened that night at Breadstix, he shouldn't have taken advantage of Ana like that."

Ana blushed, and ignored it. "Okay, good. Next one... aegis."

"Finn promises to act as an aegis for Ana, always."

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"Studying... was it wrong? Come on, the next word."

"Enervate."

"Every time Finn sees Ana in those shorts, he is enervated."

"Erotic."

Finn closed his eyes and tried to think of a sentence that wouldn't make him seem like a total perv. When he opened them, Ana was slowly getting up from her chair and standing between his legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her.

"I can help you with that one," and she kissed him on the forehead, then she went down, spreading kisses all over his face. "pertaining," she kissed his eyelid, "to sexual," she kissed his other eyelid, "love." and she kissed him on the lips. She sat down on his right thigh and ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. He slowly eased his tongue into her mouth and, she was nervous, she had never done this, but she took his lead. She took off his letterman jacket and placed it to the side. She pushed him back onto the bed, and her tiny body straddled his tall awkward figure. His hands were still on her hips, and she giggled against his lips at how awkward he was. Her breasts were pushed against his chest and he groaned into the kiss. She pulled away from him, "Finn, I'm sorry... it's the second time that I make a move and, I'm sorry, I guess I just... I have feelings for you. But, it's completely understandable if you want to stick with Rachel," she crawled off of the bed and started pacing in front of it. He propped himself up on his elbows. "She's so perfect, y'know? She's really pretty, and nice, and funny. Her voice is crazy so-"

Ana's tangent got cut off soon enough when she felt Finn's body press against hers.

"Sometimes... you think too much." he whispered, and turned her around. He kissed her, this time he made the first move. And, she was taken aback. First a little tense, but then gave into his control. They walked backwards onto the bed and this time the roles were reversed. Ana was beneath Finn and his body heat covered her entirely. She was sure that this was probably the best thing that could have happened to her. One of her hands traced his wide shoulders and the other was holding onto his shirt collar, which she tugged at every so often. He was focusing on not squishing her, so he was propped up on his arms. She suddenly felt Finn jerk his hips, and he pulled away quickly.

* * *

><p>MAILMAN! MAILMAN! ABORT MISSION! MAILMAN! But, there it happened. I erupted. Damn this. We were just making out. But her knee kept brushing against my buddy, and I knew it would happen sooner or later. It was super awesome though. I don't think I ever want to kiss anyone else. She looked terrified, and I'm sure I looked like an idiot.<p>

"Finn, shoot, did I do something wrong? I'm- ugh, I'm sorry!" she yelled. I shook my head no. I cleared my throat and rolled onto my back beside her. There was an awkward silence when she suddenly shot up beside me, finally realizing what she had done. She covered her mouth with one of her hands and started laughing. Great.

"Oh, Fiiiiinn." she laughed. She wasn't grossed out. Thank God. "Maybe we should take this a little slower next time," she said, laying her head on my chest.

"Don't laugh at me," I said, relieved that she didn't freak out, like everyone else does. Well, just Quinn.

She kept on giggling and lifted her head to sweetly kiss me on the lips. "Let's just take a little nap. I can finish that NHS crap tomorrow." And she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer and smiled.

"Hey, Ana..."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my date to Sectionals?"

"Sounds like fun. When's that?" She yawned.

"Next weekend... Mr. Schue gave me a solo... I'm going to open up our performance. I'd really like you to be there..." I paused, and slowly added, "as my girlfriend."

She sat up quickly and turned around at me smiling, "Your girlfriend?"

"Uh... yeah, I mean..."

Before I could finish, she was tackling me and kissing me.

I think I'll take that as a yes.


	6. Chapter 6: Three Little Words

**_A/N: So basically I haven't updated in a long time, and I was working on this for a long time on Saturday, and I wanted to include sectionals here, but I couldn't really put it into this chapter without making it seem choppy. Please don't hate me. :( Thanks for all the couple name help! And THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS AND OTHER GOOD THINGS. Keep them coming, okay? :) I promise I'll update soon. Chapter 7 should be up by Saturday... and I'm also working on a new one shot. But anyways, this chapter is less than 2,000 words long but bare with me! It'll get better! r/r! _**

* * *

><p>Who's the man? I'm the man. That's right. Finn Hudson has a girlfriend. And she isn't just any old girlfriend. Nope. She's captain of her basketball team, she's president of the Honor Society, she's the smartest person in our whole grade, and – I'm a <em>little<em> in love with her. Everything's better when she's around.

See, I had it all planned out. Well, sort of. I knew she would help me with my vocabulary words, so I had been practicing all week, and preparing sentences that would make sense so I could prove to her that I was really smart, while courting her at the same time. It would seem like I made all of it up in the moment, but I had been practicing for days. The only problem is, she made the first move. And it wasn't even a problem. I like that about her. Even if she apologizes after, she takes control but she lets me lead her. We collaborate (eh? eh? I already sound smarter, don't I?).

We haven't been able to spend that much time together, due to the fact that every day these past few weeks I've had rehearsals for Sectionals and football practice. Coach Beiste is getting ready for next season and she's already organized scrimmages with teams from other schools. Even though I'm getting my grades up, she still has me and Sam alternating in practices. But it's cool because, without Sam being there ready to replace me, I probably wouldn't have ever met Ana. I swear, she's so busy, I rarely ever get to see her. But then it's better, because when we _do_ see each other, we're so hungry for each other, that it makes up for lost time.

I'm picking her up today from the YMCA, where she was doing her community service hours, giving basketball lessons to little kids. Her car broke down so she'd been relying on her best friend, Lilly, her mom, and me for rides. I pull into an empty parking space, right by the entrance and the sky was gray. I decided to get out of the car, and to go inside to see her. I hadn't seen her since this morning, and we only saw each other for like 2 minutes before she had to go to her AP French class. I was five minutes early to pick her up, so as I went in, she was playing duck, duck, goose with about ten preschoolers. It seemed that she was the goose, and she ran behind a small, blond boy and caught him right in his track. She picked him up and twirled him around and everyone in the class laughed hysterically.

I smiled. I was blond when I was little. If we ever have kids, they'd probably look like that. When she turned my way, we made eye contact, and I waved. She placed the little boy on her hip and waved back effusively. She turned back around and commanded all the little kids to do something.

Once she saw things were running somewhat smoothly, she jogged over to me and hugged me tight. "You're early!" she said, and she pulled away for a small kiss, and looked back at the kids again, "I was so excited for you to get here. I've missed you so much. I feel like it's been forever," she said, a dreamy look in her eye.

"Yeah," I said, "I just wanted to see you, so once I was done rehearsing for my solo, I came by as soon as I could."

"Come on," she said, signaling with her hands to follow her.

"But – I don't know anything about little kids…" I stammered.

"Oh, come on, there's only five minutes left. Plus, the only thing they like to do is jump and run around," she took my hand and led me to the kids.

I kind of stared at her butt. She's wearing sweatpants, but the hugged her hip well, and something tells me she wore them on purpose, just for me.

"What are you looking at?" said the little boy that Ana was carrying earlier, "And why are you holding my girlfriend's hand?"

Ana giggled, "Tommy, meet Finn. Finn, this is Tommy."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy," I said, and held out my hand.

The little boy looked at me with slivered eyes and stuck his tongue out. Ana and I laughed and Tommy started to try to punch me, but it was a little difficult for him, considering he was just over 3 feet tall, and I doubled him in size. Then a girl, who looked _a lot_ like Ana came over, with long curly hair, and her same dark eyes.

She danced over, and whispered something into Ana's ear.

"Yeah, that's him," Ana said, looking at me.

The little girl looked at me before pulling down Ana to whisper something else into her ear.

"Yep… he _is _really tall. You wanna say hello?"

The little girl nodded.

"Finn, this is Esmeralda. Esmeralda, this is Finn."

"Nice to meet you, Esmeralda," and I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too Finn. Ana talks about you all the time. She says you're like Justin Bieber."

Ana blushes and I laugh. "Okay, Esmy, maybe it's time you pick up. Go tell everyone to get the balls back in their place. Your parents will be here to pick you up soon."

The little kids started getting picked up one by one, and I was sitting on the bleachers, waiting for Ana to finish up.

She came and sat on my lap and kissed me.

I had missed her.

Her lips and the way she fit perfectly on my lap.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she said, standing up and taking my hand. "Finally! Free for the weekend!"

"So, Justin Bieber, huh?"

"Okay, I can totally explain," she said, laughing. "I told them that you sing songs, and it just so happens, that all of those 5 and 6 year-olds are obsessed with the Biebs. So, when I told them that you sing, the first thing they thought of was Justin Bieber, and the only way they would understand is if I compared you with him."

"Hmmm…"

"But, don't worry. I'd prefer you over Justin Bieber any day."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather get on my tiptoes to kiss you, instead of having to bend down to kiss him." She stood in front of me, and stood on her tiptoes, and kissed me.

We laughed, and walked hand-in-hand towards the exit.

* * *

><p>It was raining outside and Finn didn't have his umbrella. They ran to the car, and got soaking wet. Since when did it rain so much? And the rain was freezing. They climbed into the car, and Finn turned on the heater.<p>

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. I should have brought an umbrella or something."

"Nah," she said, and she took off her soaked t-shirt to reveal a hot pink sports bra, and her toned, tan skin. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he wasn't sure what she was doing. "I hate wet fabric," she said.

"Thank god for sports bras," he found himself muttering. He hated himself for saying it out loud. She shivered and giggled a little. She felt his eyes on her and she looked to meet him.

"Yes?"

"Uh – I – Um, yeah, where to?"

He still couldn't keep his eyes off of her sports bra, and she could decipher the effect it was having on him. She crawled over the seat, and straddled his hips, her butt resting on the steering wheel, and her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much," she said, and she kissed him. He grabbed her ass, and groaned. Ana smiled against his lips.

He trailed his lips over her neck and, letting out a sigh, she rolled her hips against his, and he groaned again.

The rain fell hard against the car windows and the hot air coming from the vents set the mood just right. Maroon 5's CD was distant in the background.

Finn kept touching the area around Ana's sport bra, but she would just move his hands downward.

Finn whined, at one point, and tugged on the fabric.

"We can't! What if someone sees me topless? We're in a parking lot!"

"There's no one here!" he said, and moved onto another spot on her neck.

"Lay down," she said.

"What?"

"Lay down across the seat," she commanded.

He obliged, confused, and pulled her on top of him. He fit awkwardly on the seat, and was leaning back more than lying down, but it was good enough for what Ana wanted to do. She smiled on his lips, and took off his shirt. She kissed his collarbone.

Finn prayed.

He prayed that she was going to do what he thought she was going to do.

She kept moving downward with her kisses, and all the while, her hands were working on his belt buckle. She pulled away, "Finn, you have to tell me when you're going to – you know – finish," she said.

He felt her tongue tease the area right above his penis, and Finn gasped. She was going to do it; she was going to do it!

But, her mouth moved up again. She kissed her way back up, and worked at his collarbone, and smiled against his skin.

He groaned in frustration, "Y-you're such a tease."

"Mhmmm," she hissed, but she moved her hand over his bulge.

He tried not to thrust too much… it was just a hand job… but at certain points it was inevitable. She stopped when he groaned the loudest and helped him put his pants back on. All the while making sure that his lips were attended to.

The rain had stopped, and Ana was finished.

"Maybe we should go now," Ana said, feeling somewhat accomplished.

Finn was never a man of many words, but he scrambled into the right position, and Ana gave him back his t-shirt. He set his hands on the steering wheel, and before putting the car in drive; he looked over at his girlfriend: this beautiful creature that came into his life and illuminated his soul.

"Come here," he said, his voice husky. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Not harshly, like before, but softly. "I love you," he said.

It was the first time he said it, and she didn't know what to do. She looked into his eyes, and she figured that she loved him back. But he wasn't expecting an answer. She just snuggled next to him, as he drove off. The drive was quiet. Not awkward, but comfortable. He dropped her off at her house and it was already dark out.

"My t-shirt's still wet, and Mom will freak if she sees me in my sports bra."

"Here," he said, handing her his letterman jacket.

She beamed.

She kissed him and hopped out of the car. He watched her tiny body, drowning in his jacket, and he was on his way once he saw that she had gotten in.

Dazed, he almost didn't find his way back home. Once he arrived, he took a shower and checked his phone.

_New Message from Sam_

_New Messages from Ana_

_Ana: Thanks for picking me up today. Don't even think about getting this jacket back._

_Ana: Oh! And I can't wait for tomorrow. Sectionals! What time are you picking me up?_

_Finn: I should be at your house around 3. And, you could stay over after, if you want. My mom has date night with Burt tomorrow, and they always stay out late so…_

_Ana: wanky. ;)_

_Sam: heyy bro can i bunk at ur place? my little bro has a baseball game out of town and my parents don't want me to stay home alone_

_Finn: You, dear Sam, are the king of all cockblocks._

_Sam: i'll take that as a yes, you rock dude_

* * *

><p>"I just wish I could marry you," I whispered into the phone. It was 2am, and we were together for most of the afternoon, and we'd be together tomorrow all day, but I missed her already.<p>

"Now?" She giggled, whispering also.

"I should just pick you up right now and we should get married."

"Finn, you're crazy."

"We should have babies that look like Tommy and Esmeralda, and you could home school them, because you're so smart and all."

She sighed, dreamily I hope.

"And I'll get us a nice house and we'll play two-on-two basketball games... doesn't that sound awesome?"

"It sounds really amazing, Finn. But, uh, we're only 17."

"So? And I'm not done. We won't be like those boring couples who hate each other after 45 years of marriage?"

"Oh really? And how do you know that?"

"We'll make love every single night."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, laughing. And only _she_ would respond like that.

I'm in love! I'm in love and I don't care who knows it.

"Baby, you have a competition tomorrow, shouldn't you be getting to bed?" I could feel the concern in her voice. When had Rachel ever cared that much about me? When had she brought something up that _I_ cared about? With Rachel it was always "me, me, me." But, with Ana, I'm getting a taste of "Finn, Finn, Finn," and I love it. And I love her. And... is high school over yet?

"I love you," I said.

"Sweet dreams, Finn, thanks for today."

"Hang up."

"No, _you hang up._"

"Are we going to do this again?" This always seems to be a ritual of ours, to see who hangs up first. I always win.

And she hung up, but before she did, she whispered those four words I have been longing to hear for so long: "I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7: Sectionals

**_A/N: Don't hate me! I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update. I feel terrible, really. School is just really tough and I've been having issues with balancing my extra curriculars and stuff. But, excuses aside, here it is! Chapter 7! Please read, and if you enjoy, review. :) I really appreciate all of the kind words and all of the people who have subscribed to recieve Story Alerts! It means a lot to me, really. And just wait until you guys read the one shot I'm working on. It's like all my OTPs in one. :') I'm really looking forward to it. Love you guys!_**

* * *

><p>Today is the day: Sectionals. Never have I been so nervous before a competition. I've been up all night, thinking. Partly thinking of my solo, but I couldn't keep my mind off of Ana's probable reactions to our performance. What if she didn't like it? She likes my jock side, you know? She likes it that I'm tall and strong and athletic. What if she sees me on stage and thinks I'm a fruit? That'd suck. Then she'd dump me and I'd be back to square one, all alone. She'd move on to someone better, someone smarter, and it'd be like Rachel, all over again.<p>

She would never do that. She loves me! She said so. And I love her. And our love is one for the ages.

I check my phone, as per usual when I get up, and to my surprise, I have a bunch of new messages.

(3) New Messages from Rachel

(1) New Message from Ana

(1) New Message from Mr. Schue

(1) New Message from Puckerman

_4:00am _

_Rachel: New Directions Members! Remember to be at McKinley at 11am sharp for a last minute rehearsal! Come earlier if you want to hear my outstanding duet with Jesse33333 Rehearsal will end around 1, then we break for lunch and to get ready… the bus will leave McKinley at 3! –RB*_

_Rachel: Finn, Jesse and I will be there earlier and Mr. Schuester said that you should be too so we can all perfect our solos and duets. –RB*_

_Rachel: By earlier I mean 10am, more or less. –RB*_

_ 6:00am_

_Ana: Good morning, hon! Just wanted to be the first one to text you this morning. :) I love you so much and I'm so proud of you, no matter what happens today. 3 Call me when you get up!_

_ 7:25am_

_Mr. Schue: Rehearsal 10 30 in the auditorium _

_ 7:30am_

_Puckerman: do we seriously have to wear the neon socks? really? who let jesses st. moron pick our outfits? _

Before hopping in the shower, because it's 9am and I, apparently had to be at school in an hour and a half, I pick up my phone and call my girlfriend (that feels so good to say).

"Hey!" She said, excitedly.

"Hey," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" She was eating something. Her mouth was full.

"M-hmm," I mumbled.

"I'm on my way! I can't wait until 3 to see you! What are you going to do?"

"Uh, shower I think."

The line went dead. Maybe the call dropped. My phone's been kind of weird lately, anyways. I went to the kitchen to find a note from my mom on the refrigerator saying she'd be back later that night… weird. I don't even want to know. I unlocked the back door and texted Ana to come through there if she got there when I was in the shower.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I push open Kurt's bedroom door, and he isn't there either. Weird.

Where _is_ everyone?

Whatever.

I took off my jammies and turned on the shower before stepping in. I let the warm water run down my back and wet my hair. I start to think about yesterday, when we were in the car, and we were both wet, and my truck was warm, and _god._ Suddenly I hear the bathroom door open,

"Helllooo?" She says, and I chuckle. "How's my rockstar doing?"

"Hey," I stuck my head out of the shower curtain and gave her a wet kiss on the lips. After pulling away, her eyes danced with mine, and I cleared my throat.

"Oh my goodness, Finn… you're like, naked right now," she said, turning around, and laughing.

"Would you like to join me?"

She smirked, "No thanks, I showered already."

"Come on!"

"I'll pass," she said, making her way out of the bathroom, her hips swaying from side to side. She's such a tease. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is!"

I smile to myself, because when we're married in a few years, I can imagine this same exact scenario.

* * *

><p>Finn gets nervous when Ana drops him off at his rehearsal. Well, even more nervous. He walks through the auditorium door and sees Rachel pacing back and forth frantically.<p>

"It'll be fine, Rachel," said Mr. Schue, "I'm sure someone can do Jesse's part… it'll be okay."

"No! It won't be okay! No one else knows his part! What am I supposed to do? I mean, I can sing two part harmonies by myself, because I've done countless duets with myself, but I haven't practiced this one at all! And the shows in just a couple of hours and and – "

"What's all the fuss?" Finn said, climbing the auditorium steps.

"It's Jesse! He's sick and he can't come! He says he can't even get out of bed!" Rachel kept on with her tangent about how they were going to lose, and how everyone was going to blame her (like always).

"She's been at this for hours," whispered Mr. Schue. "But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. We were really counting on Jesse to win."

Finn sighed loudly. How was he going to face Ana if he didn't win that trophy? The New Directions had won Sectionals before. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't – wait… wait one second. Finn! You could do Jesse's part. You know the song right? I mean, it's so obvious… Rachel! Finn will do Jesse's part."

Rachel, who threw herself on the ground in a dramatic tantrum, suddenly looked up, "You will?" she shrieked.

Finn was confused. What just happened? He never said yes. He just wanted to focus on his solo. On the solo he had been working on for the past two weeks for his girlfriend. He didn't want to have a whole other performance on his shoulders.

But then again, he was a leader. Even if Jesse _did_ get most of the male lead solos, he was determined to showcase how much of a leader he truly was, even if he was simply the last-minute understudy.

"Yeah – I'll do it. I'll – I'll do it!" He said, and Rachel tackled him before he could finish.

It had been a while since she had hugged him. When she pulled back, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked to the floor awkwardly. "Let's get practicing then!" She said, and they began rehearsing "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables. It was obvious that Jesse and Rachel had picked this one for themselves, because if it was for Finn, he would have opted for something a little more rock n' roll, but who was he to judge?

He learned the part, like the good sport he is, and before he knew it, rehearsal was over. He was a little more nervous now, because of the new song, but everyone was super supportive, so he was feeling alright. Plus, he didn't really have to do much because his main job was to make sure that Rachel could shine.

It was 4:30pm and the New Directions were up next.

Finn would go first with his solo, then his duet with Rachel, and then there would be a big group number, where Artie and Mercedes would sing most of it. Two-thirds of their performance depended on Finn, and he couldn't be any more nervous. He just focused on the fact that Ana loved him no matter what happened. This was for her, though, and he wanted to get it perfect.

The announcer called out the Glee Club's name, and Finn stepped out on stage, a single spotlight surrounding him. He gripped the lone microphone and waited for Puckerman and Sam to begin the music on their guitars… "Angel" by Jack Johnson.

"_I've got an angel, she doesn't wear any wings. She wears a heart that could melt my own, she wears a smile that could make me wanna sing. She gives me presents with her presence alone…"_

And he nailed it.

And the crowd went wild.

And when he looked into the audience there she was, jumping up and down, smiling from ear-to-ear. His tutor. His girlfriend. His angel. Ana.

* * *

><p>I don't like to brag, but I totally killed that song. I knew all the practice would turn out for the better. I really hope she liked it. Now, it's time for the duet.<p>

It's funny, 'cause when you're performing, you don't really think of the audience. You just think of doing a good job and – if you're singing to someone – you think of that person, mostly. When I was singing my song, I was just trying to picture Ana and all the times we've spent together. But when I'm singing my duet with Rachel, and she comes out on the stage in her light pink dress that all the other girls had to wear, and with her hair swept away from her face, suddenly I forget about Ana, and I see Rachel.

I don't see anyone else.

I start to miss her again,

To remember how amazing it felt to sing with her,

To remember how she fit perfectly in my arms when we hugged,

To remember I had feelings for her.

She sings the song and I sing with her.

Answering when I'm supposed to. Making sure not to ruin it for her. Her eyes gleam when she's performing.

I had forgotten about that.

We finish the song and the rest of the club joins us on stage for the last number. I try to remember the choreography but I mostly just sway in the back, trying to get my thoughts straight. I had come to this competition thinking of Ana, my one and only. The girl who came into my life, shook me up, and made me a better man. But then I start to think about Rachel. The girl whose ambitions are what attract me the most, whose lips I've longed to kiss for so long, whose voice makes me go weak in the knees.

We win the competition and Ana runs up to me afterwards, when she sees me. She's never looked more beautiful. She hugged me so tightly and I laughed.

"Congratulations!"

"So I'm guessing you liked it?"

"I loved it," she said, standing on her tiptoes, and placing a light kiss on my lips. "You were amazing." She looked at me like I was the King of the World, and I liked it that way. "Finn Hudson, you really are something else."

"Maybe we should get out of here." I said, ready to get away from Rachel for the long weekend.

"But I really want to say hello to the rest of the club! They were all so awesome!"

"Nahh, they know it. Trust me. Come on, I parked out back. We'll go back to my place."

"But, Finn—"

"Ana – "

"Celebratory dinner at Breadstix! On me!" said Mr. Schue.

_CRAP._

"Looks like we're headed to Breadstix," Ana said, a defiant smile playing on her lips. I sighed.

Thanks, Mr. Schue. You rock.


	8. Chapter 8: Couple Names

**_A/N: After what seems like forever, here's a new chapter. I apologize for taking so long. I've just been really out of it lately. I also posted Part One of my new fic "You and I", and if you're a Klaine, Quick, and Finchel shipper you should probably mosey over and check that one out. :) Please review!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Couple Names<p>

I've never been quite religious, but as we made our way into the restaurant, Ana's arm looped into mine, I kept praying that I could keep my cool. She kept on smiling and talking about how amazing the performance was, how she knew from the moment they announced their performance that they would win. She was totally into the fact that I sang her a song.

I'm a king. I have a great girl and that's enough.

But if that was enough… why is Rachel so goddamn perfect?

No. No. Ana is perfect. The full package, remember? She's everything I'd ever want in a girl. Everything anyone could ever ask for.

But, then again, I've always been up for a challenge… Ana was almost too easy to get.

I can't do this. I'd break her heart. I won't do it. I love her. I want to marry her. Will Rachel be available after high school? No. She'll abandon me to go to New York. the minute we graduate. She'll leave me. Ana won't ever do that.

"Finn, are you okay?" Ana asked, worried. She touched my forehead, as if checking for a fever. "You don't seem feverish but you look really pale all of a sudden."

I looked down at _my girlfriend_. I pressed my lips against hers.

_Ah, yes._

"I'm fine… I love you."

She blushed slightly before answering… "I love you, too. I don't know about you," she leveled her voice into a whisper, "but I'm starving. Maybe we should just get this over with so we can get back to your place."

* * *

><p>Ana sat on one side of Finn and Rachel sat on the other. She didn't exactly like this arrangement, but she knew that Rachel was someone she didn't really have to worry about. Rachel was part of Finn's past but Ana knew that she was the only one in his future. Yeah, she knew it sounded a little ridiculous, considering they're only juniors in high school, but it doesn't take an expert to <em>feel<em> the way she was feeling about Finn. She wanted to be with him all the time. Nothing seemed impossible when they were together. It was perfect, sublime.

She sort of regretted turning down his offer to leave straight after the competition because she just wanted him. She was sick and tired of being apart from him and when they were together, she just wanted to pounce on him (she obviously never let this show because she's a lady and she doesn't want to seem desperate). She scooted her chair closer to Finn's and turned her body slightly so she was facing him.

Conversation flowed at the table.

Ana was discussing the latest AP Chem assignment with Mike, Artie, and Tina; Puck, Finn, and Sam were talking about football; Quinn, Santana and Brittany were whispering amongst each other; and Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were arguing with Mr. Schuester over who would get the next big solo.

Ana smiled and turned her head to see Finn looking at her. He smiled back and took his hand.

The waitress arrived with the food and everyone merged into one large conversation.

"You know, when two of us get together in Glee club," Kurt started, "they usually get a name. I think it's time we baptize Ana and Finn."

Everyone beamed and Finn and Ana turned various shades of pink. Rachel went green with envy.

"But she isn't even in Glee," Rachel said.

"Oh, come on, Hobbit," Santana started, "she's basically one of us." Santana looked over at Ana and winked.

"No, no, you guys. Rachel's right," Ana chuckled nervously, seeing that the queen bee was blatantly upset. "I've heard about your couple names. That's strictly a Glee thing."

Rachel nodded in triumph, but before she could soak in victory, Artie spoke up.

"How about Fana?"

"Findriguez?"

"I don't know…" Kurt said, "I kind of like Ainn."

"What about Unicorn?" said a confused Brittany and the table erupted in laughter.

"I like Ainn," said Finn with a coy smile.

"Yeah, I could get used to that," Ana said.

"That's weird, though," Brittany said, "it sounds like if your names were, like, merged together."

Santana patted Brittany on the back and explained to her what was going on while everyone chuckled and everyone ate their meals.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Finn and Ana were on the way back to Finn's house. Ana was at the wheel and Finn was silent all the way there. When they pulled into his drive way, she looked over at him.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Um," he pulled out of his dazed state, "y-yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go inside," he said, getting out of the car.

"Finn, you've been acting weird all day… come on, what's the deal?" she said, closing her own door and following him inside.

"I don't know. I've just been in a funk lately."

Ana stayed silent. She wondered what could be happening. Luckily, she knew just the thing to get his mind off of whatever it was that was troubling him.

"Well, I may have a solution to that particular problem," she said, a sultry look in her eye.

Finn smiled lazily, "Oh, really?"

"M-hmmm," she said, and pressed her lips against his. "My rock star of a boyfriend," kiss, "deserves a little something, something," kiss, "Why don't we take it upstairs?" more kisses. "We have about 3 hours until Kurt gets back from the mall with Mercedes and Rachel."

They reached his bedroom and at this point, Finn was definitely into it. He wasn't in the same funk he was before. He was sitting up against the headboard on his bed, and Ana was straddling him. His hands traced from her thighs to her ass and he lightly squeezed it every now and then. Ana removed her mouth from his and slowly began working on his neck, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled onto his skin, feeling his erection against her thigh. She leaned back and took off her dress, which seemed incredibly heavy now.

_She just wanted all of it off._

Finn groaned slightly at the thought of her.

At the feel of her.

She began to pepper kisses all along his chest and collarbone and she began to take off his pants.

_Just another handjob,_ he thought.

But then he felt her hands go under the elastic band of his tighty-whiteys.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Finn said.

Ana smiled onto his skin. "Finn, I'm ready."

"Ready for – what? Ana you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ana looked up at him and smiled.

She sat up and undid the clasp of her bra.

"I want to," she said, and she let him get on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes, as if looking for permission, before hooking his thumbs into her panties and pulling them down. She arched her back in approval and placed both of her hands on the back of his head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said, and they made love. "What about protection?"

"I'm not ovulating," she said, panting slightly. The nerves were sort of kicking in right about now, but they were already naked. There wasn't much room for turning back now. He entered her slowly and they fell into a rhythm that was their own.

And it was glorious.

And it was beautiful.

And it was perfect.

They were merged together as one and nothing had ever felt so right.

When it was over, Finn laid down on his back and Ana cuddled next to him.

"Can you stay the night?" Finn said, between breaths.

"I thought you'd never ask."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and Finn no longer had a doubt in his mind about her or Rachel or anyone else.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slightly in the middle of the night. The clock read 2:30am. My girlfriend, breathing steadily next to me, looks beautiful in the moonlight that streams in through my window.<p>

I'm a man now.

She made me into a man.

The sex was super awesome, but now I'm super hungry.

I slowly get up off the bed, trying not to wake her, and I kiss her on the forehead gently.

She stirred, "No, don't leave," she said, out-stretching her arms.

"I'm just going to get something to eat. I'll be right back."

"But… but I'm cold without you,"

"Here," I said, and I reached her one of his t-shirts. I placed it over her bare body, and kissed her lightly before she went back to bed.

I made my way down to the kitchen, and down the hall, I could hear the diva sleepover.

I opened the fridge.

Score! I knew there was some left-over pizza. I put a couple of slices in the microwave, just in case Ana wants some when I get back. Ugh, this is the best night ever. First, we win at Sectionals and I had a solo, I have a crazy hot chick in my bed, AND I get to have pizza.

As I'm setting the time on the microwave, I hear someone's footsteps.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

It was Rachel. I turned around.  
>"Oh, just heating up some pizza… midnight snacking, you know."<p>

"When are you going to realize that you don't love her?"

"That's where you're wrong, Rachel. I'm in love with her."

"Oh? Then why do you still look at me like a lost puppy? Why do you – so obviously – still want me?"

"Rachel, I've always had feelings for you, but _please _don't mess this up. You're with Jesse now."

"Finn, no one has to know…" And she took a step closer to me, "it's not like you're married…" and our faces were whispers apart. "Take a chance on me."

_Beep, beep, beep._

Pizza's ready.

"I – I… I have to go," I said, and I went back up to my room.


End file.
